Week Long Day Spa
by lillyluwhothepassivequack
Summary: Lorelia's gone away with Emily for longer than a day and on the second night Rory freaks about house noises so goes to Lukes. lit. please read and tell me what you think. lovelila.
1. 2 am is the time for honesty

I am back! This is something I wrote over an hour or so, so it may not be top quality but it didn't seem bad enough to need major adjustment. Oh and with all my other story's I'm going to pull them back off and redo them. Its been like forever and I meant to do it when I put them up but….so are the days of our lives.

Disclaimer. I own nothing. I don't think the top I'm wearing is mine so come on people you really think I own a WB series or anything from it? If I did I wouldn't have as much free time and there would be more than eighty dollars in my bank two days after my pay. So don't sue cause you'll get Tristan's top and

Lorelia's out of town longer and Rory freaks out at two in the morning – resulting in her going to Luke's. Thing is Luke's not there.

2 am is the time for honesty

Stood there in connies hugging her jacket to her as she saw a figure stumble down the stairs. And as the light flicked on there was Jess. In pyjama pants. Nothing but olive green pyjama pants. What made the whole not staring thing worse was they were low on his hips and well that was more skin than Rory had dreamt of seeing anytime soon.

Jess pulled her out of her dream like state "Rory? While I love your company would you mind explaining to me why you're here at two in the morning? Because I'm beginning to get cold here and you don't look the warmest either."

He waited a few seconds but got no response "Rory? Rory what's wrong?" he asked guiding her into the shop.

"The house is empty and noisy and mums not there and I keep having these crazy nightmares and-"

"Ror breath."

"I just…would Luke be cool with me staying here the night? That couch looks mighty comfortable right now."

Jess nodded and led her upstairs and she realized they were the only two there.

He glanced at her as he closed the door and noticed the oncoming question "Luke's in New York until morning. Something about stock – he wasn't meant to go till Tuesday but...things changed apparently so he closed and left. You can sleep in his bed. Did you want anything? A water?"

She nodded slightly and sat on the bed as she took off her connies and coat revealing the boxers and Elmo tank top. Jess struggled to not think about it as she smiled slightly taking the water off of him and drinking half of it. She then set it on the bedside table and smiled weakly

"So noises hey? And nightmares?"

"Yeah. I guess I don't care about the house noises most the time because I know theirs other people there and all but without her there they all become fairly creepy."

He nodded slightly and she took another sip

"And the whole nightmare thing. I think. Well it's because of…there because of Dean. Well not because of just – made a lot worse by I guess."

"That says wonders about the relationship." Jess mumbled sarcastically

"Well ….that's the thing. Last night. After you left. I we- - well he got really mad."

"I'm surprised you can tell the difference between Frankenstein's normal face and the one he has when his mad" Jess said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Rory smiled for a brief second and then went back to being somber as she continued her story. "But the thing is Paris pretended she liked you instead of – well she pretended she liked you and that's why you were there and he – he still got mad- he still didn't trust me. And then it hit me – he doesn't trust me usually – but not even with Paris and food? I mean it shouldn't matter that I kinda li- it shouldn't matter why your over because I'm his girlfriend – and that suggests something – I couldn't do something like that even though we lost ….whatever ages ago – I still couldn't because we still had that bond holding us together and I respected that bond to not …well anything . but he didn't trust me or the bond enough for me to continue the steps. I mean that's all we really had left. Steps. That's all it had been for quite some time now. They weren't even going to a defined spot. It was kind of like a slow army march – do they even have a slow march? Because I mean it was kind of necessary and …monotonous and all that but at the same time it wasn't really going anywhere ….and I'm rambling and I doubt you care about any of this and you probably want to go back to bed so ill just…sit here and finish my water and not one peep."

"I care. I think its cute when you ramble and I listen to every word you say even if it is about something like Rand. Did you want another water? Cause ill turn the music off then go to bed though so you can rest."

"Why do you listen?"

"What?"

"Why do you listen? I mean...why do you care about Dean and I and our slow march that I felt obliged to be apart of?"

"because Rory. Because I care about you. Now do you want another water?"

"No thanks."

"ok well ill turn off the music – you wont want to sleep to the Ramones."

"Maybe just turn it down."

"No it can go off."

"No seriously Luke mentioned before the room got extended that you slept with music. I really don't mind. Just down a little."

He turned it down to about half of what it was "quiet enough?"

"Great."

He nodded and flicked the lights off walking out of the room. He was stopped at the door way "Jessie?"

"Yeah?" he asked turning back around.

There was silence for a few seconds and then a quiet voice hit his ears "I care to…about you. You're really important to me."

He nodded and then realized she wouldn't be able to see. "in case you were wondering your right up there with printed pages for me Ror."

there were a few seconds silence and then a mumbled "night Jessie" as she rolled over and got comfortable.

What do you think? I got bored over the festive season and this is one of the many things that my mind wandered to. I appreciate feed back…helps me work out where I intend to take this. Thank you love you.


	2. above a diner in some boxers

The next morning Rory awoke to a glaring sunlight and a different quilt frowning slightly before realization set in jess. Luke's. Nightmares. She sat up slightly and looked around noticing jess moving around in the kitchen she waited a few more seconds and shuffled over to him "hey."

He looked up from what he was cleaning "hey to you."

"So umm I just wanted to say-"

"There is stuff for you on the table – Luke told me that's what you'd want."

She nodded slightly and went to start her sentence again before Jess nodded slightly and indicated for her to go sit at the table.

She wandered over and smiles at the plates laid out. One had a stack of pancakes varying between blueberry and chocolate chip the other had a runny egg an English muffin and a double serve of bacon. Then on the table there was a banana a peach and a can of whipped crème alongside her three coffees, all crème.

"You told Luke I cried." Was mumbled as she picked up the banana and cut it into small pieces beside the pancakes.

He frowned slightly "what?"

"He knew I cried. This is the water works special." After that not much comprehendible was said as her mouth was full for the next half hour.

Jess came up for a break and noticed she was sitting in the same seat clanking cutlery against coffee cups. "hey you aright?"

"Um no not really?"

For two billionths of a second sympathy washed over his features "what's up?"

She looked up and shook her head "not like that ….well yeah like that but right now my main concern is the fact that I am above a diner."

"Yes."

"In boxers and its hot out."

"Yes."

"So how would I explain walking out in my coat?" "And if no coat how do I explain that to the town. Not that they'd listen but –"

"Chill Rory."

"Chill? Jess I'm-"

"Shhhh just stay around till later and ill g to your place when it's quieter and grab you some clothes so you can change here. That way no one sees you and you're in your own comfy clothes. Plus you probably don't want to be to public right now."

"Whys that?"

"Its hell down there." He light up a smoke and walked to the window lighting up and facing her "I'm not going back down unless Luke comes up to get me lets put it that way."

They lounged on the couch awhile after that and Rory flicked between a music show and the news as jess read next to her. she sat there gazing at the TV and chewing on her lip fiddling with the control I her hands until she couldn't take it anymore she turned of the TV and moved to her side on the couch coughing slightly bringing jess out of his revive "jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…"

He closed the book and faced her in response

"I was just….about….hrmm."

He smiled slightly after her pause "want to add a bit to that?"

"Well it meant a lot and …I wanted to you know ….I appreciated it and –"

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

"Oh…ok then but just so you know."

"I know."

She grinned "thanks Jessie"

They sat there comfortably for a bit until "oh hum also." She coughed nervously.

"About what I said….it was not…I did…it was truthful. I know I was emotional and stuff but….I think if it were appropriate id even say it now. Just it's not appropriate because well…. In general I wouldn't say that so...suddenly and obscurely and well it's not the sort of thing you tell any one – not that it's the sort of thing you feel for every one but." She took a deep breath "I guess even though I said it I'm saying I understand that you probably though I was off my nut last night I'm not denying that but that was truthful. And …"she paused and as she opened her mouth again Luke yelled up the stairs.

Jess sighed defeated and stood up taking a step toward the door before looking back "I know Ror."

"But –"

"No Ror I know. Ill go help Luke for a bit then go get your clothes. How about we go do something tonight afterwards? Get you some food and maybe go to that movie your mum was refusing to see with you the other day – I'm just guessing you don't want to be kept cooped up in that house all by yourself forever. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good way to avoid a lonely house." Rory said smiling brightly as Jess disappeared down the stairs and she picked up the book he was previously holding.

I know it's shorter than normal but its something. Tanks lovelil


	3. tomorrows breakfast lunch and tea

Hey loverly people sorry this took longer than expected to put up I've been working a little too much lately so when I'm home I'm asleep but here it is. I also updated mary's back today and ill update one of the others …maybe cause I'm thinking of finishing the dugreys in new york and ice queen. So…something will be here soon. Lovelil.

Rory walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel smiling appreciatively at the bag of clothes that jess had left for her before going out to get there tea as she got ready. She picked it up and walked over to his bed tipping it up.

She had to laugh – it was obvious Jess had tried to get enough or her to be happy with something. On top of the bed shed just tipped 3 pairs of pants 2 skirts and 4 tops along with 2 pair of shoes and some underwear. All from her baskets of newly washed ironed and sorted clothes. She settled on her black converse with a pair of jeans and a three quarter top with her peppermint Pattie top over it. Picking them all up along with her underwear she walked back to the bathroom and got changed.

Reappearing 15 minutes later wither hair done and ready she put the rest of her clothes into the bag and sat on the couch flicking between channels. Around the same time she discovered that nothing was on jess walked in with bags of food and a pizza box.

"Ok so I was waiting at Joes and then decided to get something else and so I got the first column from the Chinese place."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah. And I figured if we didn't eat any of it - it would let you live off of something other than pop tarts until next Sunday right?"

She looked shocked "you mistake me for my mother – I am way better than her in the kitchen."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I can make omelets too!"

"Oh how could I forget omelets?"

"mhm. Should be ashamed.' She took a piece of the pizza as jess got forks "however, I don't think I could live of pop tarts and omelets for too long so I thank you greatly for the consideration."

Jess nodded chuckling slightly and passed her a fork and a glass of coke. She smiled brightly up at him and began to inspect the Chinese boxes as she finished her slice of pepperoni.

"Nothings on TV." She mentioned as he picked up the control.

He nodded and indicated to the DVDs "pick one to watch as we eat then."

As the credits to empire records rolled the two of them looked at each other "done eating?" Jess asked

"For now. I may want ice cream while were out though. So…where are we going?"

"I was thinking the movies. Then maybe just mope around town looking at our feet."

"sounds good. What are we seeing?"

"One of the three movies that get played here as I don't have my car back from gypsy until tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good. Shall we go then good sir?"

Jess did and extravagant bow "after you m'lady."

Rory giggled walking past him and down the stairs as they exited the diner Rory stopped and looked at jess "we have to stop at my place – I need my bag and stuff I only have my keys."

He nodded and they began to walk down the street discussing random movies and laughing at the quotes that the other would randomly remember.

Rory stopped on the foot path in front of her house; Jess stopped what he was saying and looked at her confused. He followed her eye sight to the swing on the font porch. There sat Dean. He sighed and walked the step or two towards her.

"You want me to go?"

"N..No. just give me a second and ill get my bag." Wit that she took a deep breath and walked up to her porch and into her house closing the door behind her and ignoring deans confused knocking.

By the time shed gotten her bag and taken a few deep breaths dean had stopped knocking and instead stood there waiting somewhat confused but mostly annoyed.

She opened the door and went to walk back down the steps as if he wasn't there until his body was in her way. "You know Dean – trespassing is a crime in this country. As is loitering."

"I wasn't trespassing Rory – I was waiting for you – I think ive given you long enough to calm down – don't you?"

"Oh im calm dean. However that doesn't mean I want to talk to you."

"Well when do you want to talk to me Rory? Shouldn't your boy friend get preference over him!"

"Dean – as my boyfriend – in general yes – you did get prefence – but that was one of the problems – you always had me stay away from my friends. However – the current problem is that you seem to think that we" she pointed to the two of them "are still a couple."

He went to say something before being cut off

"No dean – there is no 'we' there hasn't been since long before you accused me of cheating on you now if you'll excuse me - your trespassing and in my way as I'm about to go out."

With that she stepped around him and rejoined jess as dean called out after Rory until she was around the corner and out of sight.

"You alright?" he checked as they neared the cinema.

"Uhhuh."

"You sure?"

"I didn't expect him to not come near me after the other night. I mean it's a small town and he works were mum and I go for our sugar supplies so…"

"it probably doesn't help that he isn't the smartest bean stalk and seems to still think the two of you are together still….cause you're not right?"

"Right. Sooo broken up. And I guess next time he tries to talk to me about it ill remind him of that rather then walking away but I didn't want to be doing that now – I want to spend tonight with you like planed rather than having him sit on my porch and talk about how I love him or whatever."

Jess nodded accepting the answer before pulling out his wallet and paying for two tickets to the next movie.

As they were walking down the street ice cream cones in hand Rory was staring up at the sky.

"something interesting?"

"I love the stars." Rory mumbled looking back to normal eye level and eating some more of her ice cream cone.

Jess nodded glancing up briefly before looking at the house that they were nearing.

"So you liked the movie?"

"Loved it. Thanks for everything. I had a good time – I think I needed it."

He nodded in response.

"So ill see you tomorrow?"

"only if you decide to wake up."

She laughed briefly "you have a point"

After opening the door she stood there for a few seconds "so tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Breakfast and lunch at least cause im not on for tea."

"oh – well…rather than us both eating alone why don't the two of us eat together?"

"sure."

"ok then. Ill see you for coffee in the morning…well ill see you for coffee throughout the day but ill see you for tea…properly."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded as the hone rung. "oh – that's mum I have to go – bye dodger."

Seconds later she found the phone – on the hook for once "hey mum." "of course I have esp …ok well that and you said you'd ring." "humm…yeah." "oh just…ok are you sitting down" "yes it's a sit down conversation. Partly because I want you sitting down and partly because it may take awhile to get you up to date." "well if you're doing a candy raid before I start I am to – meet back in a few minutes." "mum! 5 – what do you need to buy it?" "ok exactly 3 minutes and forty seven seconds. You do know this is insane before we start right?" "ok….and go." And with that Rory put the phone on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Thanks for reading, ill update within 3 days please reply lovelil


	4. cold pancakes just arent the same

h-hmm. I would like to thank everyone who's replied as I've completely forgotten to do so until now. I love you all. I dint mean to take so long to get this up but then I didn't think id be starting two new ones this week. Gee I must be bored huh? I got the first chap of I'm Rory welcome to Dante's up and I'm working out the final details of another new one either tonight or tomorrow depending on when I actually decide to sleep. By the end of the weekend I should have another up for Marys back. Sigh. I have no life. Anyhoo love you all tanks lovelil

Week long day spa.

4. Cold pancakes just aren't the same

Rory smiled as she walked into the diner and saw Jess standing bored behind the counter – seemingly slightly more interested as soon as she walked through the door. He waited until she had chosen where to sit and walked over to her spot at a window booth.

Setting the cup down on the table and filling it up he raised an eyebrow "little lady sitting in a booth by herself?"

"Well I was going to sit at the counter but then I got upset over the lack of leg kickingupedness"

He raised an eyebrow again and as an answer she wiggled her feet around a bit showing that they were on the seat opposite her he nodded slightly so she continued "and then I felt evil for taking for seats for my lonesome self and then thought what the hey – it's a Sunday – breakfast rush is over and there's like no one here so I don't feel as bad."

"So I take it lunch will be had at the counter so you feel less bad?"

"actually ill be sitting here again – however I wont feel bad because I plan on finishing my history essay – so this whole space will be filled with books."

He nodded slightly and then poured her another cup of coffee slipping in next to her for a second "ok – you still want to have tea tonight?"

"Yeah – if you're still ok with it."

"Like I said – wouldn't want to leave you all alone unnecessarily now would we? So here's the question – do you want to spend the whole day in this booth or was there somewhere else you wanted to go – maybe outside of Stars Hollow?"

She gasped "outside of Stars Hollow? Why sir – are you suggesting there's a world beyond the welcome sign?"

He smiled slightly – he actually smiled – at which Rory's smile grew – "why there sure is little missy – thousands upon thousands of people – all holding hands and signing pretty songs about peace."

"Oh my well I must say that does sound just loverly."

Jess chuckled "well now – I think it's my duty to Ivy League to take you out tonight then."

"Oh? And how do you figure?"

"Well the up and coming Christine Amapour can't continue living thinking as and overseas correspondent she'll be telling people what's happening on the other side of the brace bridge."

He sighed and slung an arm over the back of the seat "I don't think you'd get to far Ror – patty and Babette already own all rights to that news update. No no it just won't do – ill take you somewhere out of stars hollow – someplace special."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So what time should I be ready?"

"Well I'm thinking – you'll be here at what? 1? To study and eat?"

She nodded

"How much study you got to do?"

"Under two hours."

"Ok so how bout I pick you up from your place at 5? That should give you enough time to get ready or whatever and it means I really can get you out of this town."

"Sounds good to me."

He nodded and pulled a pad out of his back pocket. "Now – what would you like for breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes. Lots of hash browns and a double of bacon."

"When is not bacon a double for you?" he asked standing back up and refilling her mug once again.

She simply smiled up at him and watched him place her order before looking out the window.

As soon as she did she regretted it. Sinking a little deeper into her seat she watched dean walk across to the diner obviously having just come on break. She took a few deep breaths as he got closer with a determined look on his face.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that as soon as the bells rung signaling the nearing of her death both diner boys kept an eye on him as they went about business …well as like went about business and Jess just leant against the back counter and watched them. She sunk a little deeper into the seat as dean sat opposite her meaning she had to drop her legs.

And she really was comfortable before that. Shed been evil enough to take a four seater all to herself so that her legs could be in that seat not him.

"Rory we need to talk."

Of course the needed to talk. They'd needed to talk so many times that she was sick of talking. She sighed mentally agreeing with herself that this would be the last time shed agree when he decided they had to talk.

She gritted her teeth into what probably looked like a semi smile "ok I'm listening?"

"Were good Ror. We. Us it is a good thing. Why do we have to get rid of it over him? I know you think I'm exaggerating but the guy obviously has a ting for you and his taking advantage. Especially now that he thinks we've broken up. We can rebuild Ror. I love you – we love each other – the whole town knows were good for ach other. Were made to be a couple Ror. And I know you may see Jess as an acquaintance but he sees you as something so much stronger than that and if I said that didn't bother me I'd be lying but doesn't that make me a good boyfriend? Not wanting to share you with every other guy that looks your way? Trying to protect you from all those that will hurt you? Come-on Ror – what do you say? I'll take you out when I'm done tonight – I hear the cinema is playing all the lord of the rings I can pick you up at 6?"

She smiled "are you done?" she asked smiling up at Luke who had just put her plates down "oh hey Luke – coffee?"

"I know Jess gave you more than one – you can wait at least until the pot I'm holding in my hands been replaced." With that he walked away – he may have wanted to keep an eye on the two but there was no way he was going that close to it.

Rory sighed and looked back as Dean as picked up a piece of bacon "ok Dean I've listened to what you've had to say – and here's the thing – even if Jess weren't around – there still wouldn't be a us. We started breaking down ages ago – its just you didn't see it and chose to ignore it." Dean went to cut in

"No – you've said all you've had to. It's my turn and then I'm going to eat breakfast and you're going to go back to work and were going to leave it alone. Because it is over Dean. And Jess is not taking advantage of me –"

"Rory just because you can't see it –"

"Dean like I said – my turn. And you being so possessive doesn't make you a good boyfriend Dean – it makes you a good father – and surprisingly after all this time I'm not looking for one from you. I have Luke and that's good enough for me – just because I don't have my own father around doesn't mean I want one in my boyfriend. And you know what? I know Jess sees me as more than an aquatince. And that's because were friends. And really that's the problem. You always assumed he was seeing me just to annoy you – ever think he was seeing me because he likes to spend time with me...as a friend. And you just happened to get in the way of that. And we never had a strong foundation so really – even if I wanted to I wouldn't suggest we rebuild. But it doesn't matter because I don't want to anyway. Therefore, if you'll excuse me I'd like to eat more than one piece of bacon for breakfast. With that she glanced up catching Jess' eye and picked up her mug raising an eyebrow. Dean sighed as she picked up one of her hash browns with no intentions of paying anymore attention to him "Ror – I don't think you understand. Jess never wanted to send time with you as a friend – what's going to happen now that you're not dating someone?"

Jess gritted his teeth walking the last step towards them and filling up Rory's cup she ignored him as he walked back so as to not kill him in public and Rory looked at Dean with one of the angriest looks he'd ever seen

"Well Dean. Considering were not dating I don think its any of your business anymore if something happens between Jess and I. plus you seem to be under the impression that it wouldn't matter to Jess' high moral standards if I were with you or not. Now I really suggest you leave."

"But Rory I –"

She exhaled sharply "like I said Dean I really suggest you leave. Now. And I would also like to make it clear that I do not plan on having this discussion with you again so don't bring it up, don't bother, don't try."

He sighed defeated looked as though he was about to say something but then stood up anyway storming out of the diner. Rory took a few deep breaths and finished her coffee slamming her head against the table several times.

Jess came back over with the coffee pot "you know – that action may not be great for your Harvard slash Yale resume."

She smiled weakly up at him "thanks Jess."

"Hey. I'm saving my own ass – think of the mayhem in this town if you didn't get into Ivy League. I'm not in the mood for riots and Taylor to get all high horse about something else at a crap town meeting that Luke feels are somehow necessary for me to attend."

"You busy?"

He shook his head "Lukes just got me doing coffee – and seen as all gossipers ran out of here after Dean there's really only you and that couple over there still asking for coffee…ok so mainly you."

He nodded toward the table of mothers "I'm guessing there all breast feeding or pregnant cause none of them want anything but water or juice" he indicated to the next group "that guys still on his first cup of tea cause his to busy ignoring there three kids and reading the paper – the mum hasn't eaten or drunk anything since they got here and they came fully equipped with sippy cups for all there brats the only other people here are those little its cool to be emo preteens who are drinking coke an Kirk who I'm ignoring."

"So my asking you to sit with me would not get in the way of anything?"

"I'd only have to move when I ran out of coffee or that couple wanted another cup so nope I'm good" He said slipping in beside her once again. "So...thanks for that."

"fawh wghat?" she asked finally beginning to eat her breakfast properly despite the fact it wasn't as warm as she would have liked it.

"I was in the diner during the whole dean thing Ror. I know it was a you thing but really – while you were defending yourself you kind of defended me too."

She swallowed "well I wasn't about to let him say that stuff Dodger."

"Even if parts were true?"

"Just because you were around doesn't mean you would have done anything I didn't want you to Jess. I know that no matter what other people think. You're good to me. You're not around just to sleep with me for the fun of it before going back to New York and leaving me in the dust or anything."

He paused and nodded "I did like the fact I annoyed the hell out of him though."

She laughed quietly "considering the relationship the two of you had it doesn't really shock me that you liked the idea of annoying him. But what? Now that I'm not dating Dean you're not taking me out tonight?"

He chuckled "well that depends – can we at least drive past his place so i can show you off before we go for our drive?"

"Exactly where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"You know I have to be home for school tomorrow right?"

"You'll be home before 8 in the morning I promise."

A few minutes later Luke broke there conversation "Jess – I need you to look after the place for a minute I need to make a few calls."

Jess sighed and looked at Rory "that means I can't sit here for your entertainment and coffee purposes anymore. I actually have to do things."

Rory smiled "that's cool. My plan is to finish up go to the book store for a bit and then go home. Maybe ring mum before coming back to eat again. Cold pancakes just don't seem to fill me as much as hot ones do."

Jess chuckled and stood up "see you soon then."

"Oh hey question."

He turned back

"Where are we going?"

"I told you I'm not telling."

"But I need to know what to wear?"

"Whatever you want. Not to dressy but…nice maybe"

"Nice?"

"Yeah. …just wear what you want to wear. So long as its not sweats or you're deb ball gown it won't matter too much."

Rory nodded and went back to eating.

What do ya'll think? Thanks for reading please review. Lovelil.


	5. hospital an

Hi – none of you know me as I am not actually the writer of well anything. However my sister, lil, asked me to do this for her. She would like to apologize for not updating recently and have me explain that she was taken to hospital awhile back and were still not sure when she will be out. I personally dont think it helps that our mum is in there stressing her everyday but I really doubt that will change. Anyway she has done most of the next chapters for all of her stories however she can barely breath right now so having her finish and edit them is not going to happen until she's out, especially seen as mum wont even let her have the computer out of fear she will push herself to far or whatever. Anyway I an rambling and that's my sisters job. Anyway, once she is out it'll only take her a few days to update all of her stories and she does apologize.


	6. emotion or embarassment?

I'M OUT! not free as my mother still hovers above me every second to se if I'm ok but I'm home atleast. I would like to thank everyone for here concern and reviews – I never knew I was so loved.

Anyway this is one of the ones that's been on my computer since before I went in so I thought I'd put it up. In a day or two I'll update this one. My plan is to have everything updated atleast once a week now I'm out of hospital and I'm sticking to it unless I go back in.

I own nothing we know this.

Tell me what you think.

Lovelil.

Week long day spa 5

knee jerk to embarrassment or emotion?

Rory squealed as the car came to a stop on a crowded dark street "were definitely not in Kansas anymore Toto"

Jess smirked "well for one thing I resent being referred to as a dog – second you would hope that after driving that long we weren't in Stars Hollow."

"so where are we then…other than the obvious New York statement."

"there's this old restaurant around the corner – its great…you'll like it. I thought after we went there we could wander around for a bit – maybe go see a random band or something – its New York – someone's bound to be playing somewhere. And if there's nothing good enough on there's this great little out doors cinema in the gardens."

Rory beamed and without thinking gave him a peck on the check before getting out of the car and taking his hand as they walked towards the restaurant. When they got there Ror glanced around loving it. The small restaurant had a European theme – two of the walls painted as a collaborative mural of well known sights the décor was black and white – from the table cloths and the print on the plates to the large black and white photos. But there were random splashes of color, and a large map of the world. Rory was in love with the somewhat dimly light restaurant. She turned to Jess who was standing by her patiently "Jessie how did you find this place?"

"I know-"

He was cut off "Mariano!" a red head raced over to them and jumped on him in a matter of seconds.

Rory's smile faltered and she noticed a pang of jealousy that she was struggling to suppress as it rose up in her stomach.

As she let go of Jess he finished his sentence "the owners. Rory this is Vanessa."

She turned to Rory "hi – like he said I'm Vanessa – I like your name – short for anything?"

"Lorelia."

"oh! Lorelia – I like that…I should put it on the list."

Both Rory and Jess looked confused so Jess asked "list?"

"mmm – for names…baby names." She lifted her shirt to reveal the smallest bump that had begun to show. Vanessa looked up at Jess and both smiled.

"but…if youre here on a date – you don't want to be hearing about all of this – ill get you a table – when I put your order in ill get mum to come out and say hi."

"you don't have to."

She snorted "right – I'm gonning take that bullet – you know shell find out eventually and I will not be the reason she didn't get to see you." She replied as she shuffled them over to a table and handed them menus before disappearing. Shortly after they'd ordered an older woman appreared from out the back with a chefs top and a pair of jeans worn under her apron she made her way over to their table beaming "your mother didn't say you'd come back. Does she know?"

"no. I'm not back."

"Jess you're eating in my restaurant – of course you're here."

"yeah – I'm here – I'm not back though. Just for the night."

"oh – anniversary or something?" she asked nodding towards Rory.

Jess chuckled "were not even dating Sue."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean Rory and I –" he paused "by the way Rory – this is sue – my mums friend." Both females nodded and smiled at the other with a quick hi how are you before Jess continued "the two of us aren't dating. As in she is not my girlfriend."

"she turn you down?"

"huh?"

"did she turn you down when you asked her?"

"I haven't asked her yet."

Sue beamed "but you're going to?"

"sue – go back into the kitchen and cook something. You're scaring your other customers." Jess mumbled beginning to get annoyed with the conversations direction.

She ignored him and turned to Rory "you know what you want yet hun?"

"not just yet."

"well my new desert chefs the best. You like chocolate right?"

Rorys eyes light up "of course"

"try the mudcake hunni. I think may marry the man just for that mud cake."

Rory smied slightly and thanked her for the suggestion before sue gave Jess a kiss on the cheek and walked back out to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that – i wanted to spend the night with you not old family friends." He mumbles as he sat back down.

She smiled confused "Jess- you had to have known that was coming – why'd you bring me here if you didn't want to go through that?"

"because I knew you would like the place and I wanted you to have a good night so it didnt matter about whether I wanted to be mortally embarrassed by Sue – I'm sure Nessa will do something by the end of the night as well…but you'll have a goodnight."

She smiled at his earnest answer and opened her menu back up. "so what do you suggest? I mean you would have spent a bit of time here right?"

"used to be her dish pig so yea I guess...you'll love it all so I'm not really sure…but I do remember that most people absolutely love her chicken with pesto and pastry."

Rory looked over the menu once more before nodding.

Vanessa came back after both had decided what they wanted. "so what can I get you guys?"

"well have your mums pizza between us to begin with - Rory what did you say you wanted for main?"

"the chicken."

"right – then a chicken, pesto and pastry and the warm chicken salad. And coke."

Vanessa nodded "dessert?"

"Rorys still deciding."

"between what?"

"the mudcake and the butterscotch pudding." Rory replied.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders "to tough to call."

"get her both – and ill have the mousse."

Vanessa looked at Jess like her was stupid "she's mini Jess- she wont be able to eat all that – especially not after pizza and chicken."

"Nessa just get her both." She rolled her eyes and walked off leaving the two to themselves.

It was dark out. almost black. She was smiling dreamily as they listened to the radio. After she had fallen in love with the food at the restaurant and made Jess agree to take her back they had gone to a nearby bar and listened to an ok band relive the sex pistols, cure and clash for an hour or so before they moved onto a movie at the garden theater. They were playing the breakfast club, the two sat down and watched the John Hughes classic as minutes went by and neither noticed. And that is why now, as they pulled off of the curb it was black. She didn't care though. It didn't matter that she had school in morning. Nothing mattered right now. Except for one thing that was floating through her head and she was choosing to ignore.

As they passed the roster, she couldn't simply ignore it anymore.

"did you mean it? Or were you just reacting to the mortal embarrassment?"

"mean what?"

"sue asked if we were dating. You said you haven't asked me yet."

"well I haven't asked you."

"I know but you felt the need to put the word yet at the end of the statement."

"oh…that.'

Rory's heart dropped slightly at the monotonous tone he had used.

He continued "well…I…I wasn't sure – I was going to see were it went before I did."

"you weren't sure?" she asked feeling her heart break. Did Jess not know how he felt?

"well… wasn't sure if you were ready for another relationship – and if…if you wanted one .. with me."

Rory's heart seemed to be not so bad. He want sure about her feelings not about her. "oh." Was all she could manage.

"huh." Was Jess' response to her complete shock as he pulled into her house.

"well…that…ok."

Both sat stupidly for awhile trying to work out what to say to he other before Rory lent in and gave him a kiss on the cheek "thanks for tonight Jess – I loved it."

He nodded

"ill see you in the morning?"

He nodded with a small smile playing on his lips before watching her walk inside and puling out of the drive way.

The next morning she showed up in her school uniform, hair down and bag on her back. Walking in with her usual grace she walked up to the counter "little early aren't we?"

"I ran out of pop tarts so I'm here for breakfast not just a cup to go. And after last night I think I need a proper breakfast to keep me awake."

"ahhh. Pancakes?"

"choc chip. With bacon and a muffin and coffee."

"what sort of muffin?"

"blueberry?"

He nodded and poured her her coffee before checking that they had a blueberry muffin.

Half way through her breakfast Luke came past with two donuts in a bag and set them down by her.

He shrugged "I know you've got a meeting after school – you wont b back until like tea time – so I thought you may get hungry between now and then."

She smiled up at him "thanks Luke – they're a lot better than the ones at school. And it gives me something to do while Paris is yelling at every one."

He smiled slightly before wandering off to take someone's order.

Shed finished eating and was taking the last mouthful of coffee when Jess came by and lent on the counter.

Thanks for reading – please tell me what you think cuase righ now I'm not to sure – I think I may have been away from the sotry alittle to long. Anyway please reply. Lovelil.


	7. when lorelia returns

Hey - know the first bits slightly long winded but I wasn't really sure how or when to break it. Thanks for reading – also thanks to everyone whos given me input or sympathy previously – it is muchly appreciated I love you all – even the ones with daggers – anyway I'm updating everything and adding some new ones – and ill go back to updating everything within a week now that I'm out of hospital and definitely breathing. Thanks. Lovelil.

Rory was laying on Jess' bed above the diner waiting for him to finish his shift. He knew she was tired so rather than going out like originally planed tonight he'd gotten her a burger and sent her up to rest for the last hour of his shift; after which they were going to stay holed up there watching movies. To some degree Jess was disappointed, it was a Friday night, Lorelia would be back Sunday morning and he knew that he wouldn't get to see her until Lorelia had made up for the lost week. He'd planed for them to go out, have a nice meal, have a good night, but Rory had over worked herself lately, not even he could slow her pre-semester break freak and the excessive learning that came with it, so instead they were spending the night in the apartment, she'd probably call it quits early as well, she'd been up till 3 the night before finishing something and would be up at crack of dawn to study again. Although – as he poured Patty's tea he had to admit he'd dreamt of getting Rory up in that apartment. As his mind continued to wander he came to the conclusion that it wasn't the change of plans that was bothering him. It was the fact that he didn't know how approving Lorelia would be on the fact that when she left Rory was dating Dean and was now frequently seeing Jess. He also didn't know how much longer Rory could wear herself this thin, barely sleeping and only stopping to eat drink coffee or kiss him on her way out of the diner, thy were doing that now – kissing comfortably in public, on a frequent basis actually and that's why he was worried Lorelia would try to rip him in two. Actually no – it was because Lorelia would rip him into 4, and then only stop because of how dirty it was and oh no her poor lucky charms top.

He pushed it all out of his mind and reminded himself that he was almost dating Rory. They were a serious moment away from using the term girlfriend and he had the permission to kiss her when he wanted. And he got to see her.

Tonight before he went upstairs he'd run to dose's and buy enough to keep her happy before going upstairs and having her bury into him as they watched whatever she'd picked. And really why the hell was he complaining about that? Was it such a terrible thing they got tonight to themselves? He mentally kicked himself for thinking about the reservations he'd made at that place in Hartford before thinking about what he was getting out of losing those reservations. As he put down his rag he had to smirk – such a pity they weren't going out tonight.

He was halfway through the candy lane, his basket already brimming when Taylor came up with a moping Dean tailing behind him like the obedient stock boy he was. Jess smirked as Taylor stopped him and Dean's expression went from cheerless to furious at his presence. Taylor began ranting about how he was watching Jess and how if there were any glue or chalk in his basket he wouldn't be allowed to take it out of the store as Taylor would not encourage a misspent youth. Jess simply rolled his eyes and grabbed a pack of red vines and another bag of skittles. As he continued to load up Taylor then became suspicious of him shop lifting, that would explain why Jess, whom was barely ever seen buying more than a pack of gum was now struggling to balance all his sugar based goods as he made his way to the check out, it was a diversion to whatever he was taking. As the cashier rang up his goods to almost fifty dollars Jess turned to Taylor "seriously – I'm not shoplifting Taylor – if I were I would have pocketed some of these as well as the superglue – I mean come on – fifty dollars on candy as a diversion for what? And just because I'm the one buying all the candy doesn't mean ill be the one eating it all.' Jess paused in consideration of terms before smirking internally "just because I don't feel the need to have dentures before I can legally drink doesn't mean my girlfriend doesn't dream of a pair of detachable's. So if your going to have a go at me about anything healthy eating would make the most sense – but then that would even be irrelevant as I wont eat more than a bag of Chico's. So excuse me boys – I'd love to stay and chat but…well I've got my girlfriend waiting and well…your both boring and I don't like either of you at the best of times."

With that Jess had turned around and continued his path to Rory.

He didn't see her for four days. No that's wrong. He saw her but they didn't SEE each other for four days. And as the time had passed he'd noticed the expression change every time she kissed him before running back to her others side. It had gone from 'yay! Mums back!" to "yay! I have mum and you!" to "why don't I get a conversation with this kiss before I run out the door?" in a matter of say a dozen diner visits. The fourth morning was when Jess had had enough of waiting for Rory to get over Lorelai's presence and decided to a lot some Jess and Rory time.

He'd pulled her upstairs for a book – which was somewhat true – he had wanted to give her Nick Hornby's latest novel so that he could hear her opinion, however he'd thought that about two weeks back and hadn't bothered to give her the book until now. Considering Lorelai had hated him a few months back shed seemed to take the news better than expected, there were still weird moments – many of them in fact – but he was still in one piece and she was ok enough with him dating Rory that when he'd spoken of the book Lorelia smiled slightly and said that shed order for Rory in return to the questioning gaze Rory had sent her.

As they walked the stairs Rory had a quiet smile on her face and slipped her hand onto his, pulling Lord Of The Flies out of his back pocket with her other one. They reached the top of the stairs and Rory slowed, so Jess followed suit stopping in front of the door and watching her flip through his book vaguely, glancing down at a margin note occasionally with a fond expression.

"So I was wondering what you were doing for tea tomorrow?"

"well its Friday but the grandparents are seeing us tonight because tomorrow there at some big charity thing in New York." She gave him back the book and eye-contact for the first time since the were downstairs "why?"

"I was thinking that we could try to have the date that failed last time?"

"failed date? We were supposed to do something particular?"

"go out"

"yes – I knew we were going out but I didn't know there was actually anything planned."

She looked sad and took a step closer rubbing his check slightly "you'd planned something? I feel bad now I so didn't think. I was just so tired."

He brought her a little closer as he replied "well what sort of guy doesn't surprise there girlfriend every now and then. – and don't feel so bad – as it was a surprise you couldn't have known know could you? And you were tired – you overworked yourself all week – I had to feel sure that you'd let yourself relax at some stage – if I weren't there how would I enforce it? The next morning you would have gotten up and worked yourself just as hard if we'd spent the night running a marathon than if you hadn't woken the day before a tall."

Rory held a small glint in her eye "you were going to surprise your girlfriend?"

Jess paused looking into her eyes, in a second he'd found his answer, nodding and wrapping his arm a little further around her waist. "Is there a problem with that?"

She shook her head slightly biting lip "I spose it's a very sweet gesture, a boyfriend wanting to do something special for his girlfriend."

Jess lent in, hovering just over her lips driving her insane momentarily as she could feel his breath and almost feel his lips before he finished the conversation with a "good" and a hand playing with the tips of her hair as he saved her last thread of sanity by finally closing the gap. After awhile the two had pulled apart and continued on there way into Jess' room where he pulled out the book for her and they finalized the plans for Rory's 'surprise outing' the next night.

He felt uncomfortable standing at their door for once. It was probably because he was aware that Lorelia would be waiting on the other side rather than Rory. Lorelia was a lot more likely to physically harm him, she also had a bigger influence on Rory than he would like to think about right now, she didn't like him – how long would it take before that wore off on Rory? The coffee addiction took as soon as the strip turned pink. It took Lorelia a whole of two seconds to answer the door after he'd knocked. To his surprise she smiled. He paused in confusion before nodding "hey – is Rory ready?"

"well you see she almost is …she just has to find a book for tonight bravo though."

"hum thanks – why?"

"your fifteen minutes late. If it weren't for the clip fiasco you'd have had perfect timing with the touches and the approval."

"ahh." it was around then that Rory walked out of her room.

Lorelia smiled as Jess went over to her telling her that she looked pretty and giving her a small peck on the lips. Lorelia found some reason for Rory to leave the room for a few minutes and turned back to Jess "I don't hate you."

"good to know."

"I just don't overly like you – now Rory says that's because I don't know you."

Jess nodded waiting for her to go on. "now I'm not sure if that's true or not but ill wait and see before I pull out the axe we have in the shed, don't know why we have it, don't know when it was brought or why it was used, however its old, and rusty and so far the only reason I've considered using it was for narcolepsy boy…so stay awake and don't ride a motorcycle and you should be fine."

"noted"

There was a pause, Lorelia turned to the door of Rory's room where she had sent her awaiting her return. "just so you know – I don't hate you either."

And at that Lorelai and Jess became slightly closer with a quiet "huh." Leaving both with a smirk on their face as Rory reentered.

Thanks for reading. Please reply. Lovelil.


	8. questions

OK GUYS IM BACK ON THE SCENE – FOR REAL THIS TIME. SO THE QUESTION IS DO I CONTINUE THIS?? DO I CONTINUE ANY OF THEM? DO I EDIT THEM, LEAVE THEM OR PULL THEM OFF TO NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN? MY PLAN IS FORTNIGHTLY UPDATES - ATLEAST FOR EVERYTHING AND TO GET A LOT OF NEW STUFF I'VE GOT FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD SINCE I GOT BACK OUT OF HOSPITAL (WHICH BY THE WAY IS WHY I HAVENT WRITTEN – I WAS IN FOR LIKE 6 MONTHS SO SORRY KITTENS – ALTHOUGH I DID LOVE GETTING HOME AND FINDING A BUNCH OF 'PLEASE CONTINUES') SO TELL ME SO FAR – HAVE YOU LOVED IT, HATED IT – IS THEIR ANYTHING THAT NEEDS CHANGING? ANYWHERE THIS SHOULD GO?


End file.
